Love
by iwha
Summary: "I know I screwed up. I screwed up big time. I love you and I don't want to lose you. Will you take me again?" NiouxOc One-shot, non-slash.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Only my OC Izumi Kanako and the plot.**

**A/N:** I tried to write other characters in POT. I've always wanted to write something about Niou so, ta-dah! here it is! This is set in the in some 10+ years, not really an AU because I didn't really change anything. Niou is a little OOC because it's been years since, so he matured. :)

enjoy!

* * *

**Kanako POV**

"He's half an hour late already" Niou – soon to be Izumi again – Kanako looked at her watch. It's already half past 12. She looked around the park from the bench she is sitting. Still no sign of that no-good, annoyingly handsome, and cunning trickster, Niou Masaharu;

"And to _think _that it was **his** idea to meet up" Izumi sighed and put both her hands into her face as she look at everything around her. There are a few young couples, most probably in high school, going about around the park. That didn't really catch her interest, but to an old couple adjacent to her bench right now. They look so old yet, the way they talk and laugh with each other made them look younger, happier. So in love; she smiled sadly, she knew it won't happen to her. The one person she wants to spend the rest of her life with doesn't want to be with her. Not anymore, that is. Even though she knew, she knew he felt the same way. She still **loves** him. The man she is waiting to, right now.

She couldn't help but reminisce about the past…. And to think about the what-could-have-been, the what-ifs, and thinking if things were different, would it be great?

She loves him. She confessed her love to him, thinking he'd feel the same. And yes, she found out her feelings were not one-sided after all. But after a few years of being together, including the years they _**were**_- **was** - married, everything went down the drain. Just because of one stupid mistake. Actually not that stupid, but such a not so funny thing actually: She **miscarried**. And another funny thing: he blamed her for it. It's not her fault that she had lost the baby, a supposed to be a beautiful baby girl with an equally beautiful name, Chihiro. After almost five months of carrying the supposedly bundle of joy, they had to lose her. Their child, their daughter; fate took her away.

Did he actually think that he's the only one who felt the pain? She did too. As the matter of fact, she painfully does, even now, after almost a year. It's been almost a year since then, almost a year that they are now **separated**. They don't live together anymore. Her husband – or soon to-be **ex-husband** – filed for **divorce** a month after their baby, their little girl, died. She still loves him though, but it can never be.

She tried to reason with him, even all the ex-Rikkai regulars did. But he was stubborn. His mind is already made up. She knew him all too well that once he set his mind to it, it'll never change. He'll never waver. She love – loved – that part of him. One of the reasons she fell in love with him in the first place. He was _**once near**_ and _**reachable**_**.** He's still near now, but **unreachable**.

She felt tears in her eyes, but she harshly wiped them away. She couldn't show her weakness to him now. She couldn't – shouldn't – he'll think that she's weak. She won't give him that pleasure though; she had to have to have still some dignity left. Even though her heart is shattering to tiny pieces, like a broken mirror;

* * *

**Masaharu POV**

What she didn't know was that her husband – to be ex-husband – saw her wiping her tears away. Sadness emanating from her being. Actually, he's been looking at her for the whole 30 minutes already. He was supposed to be there already, since, after all, he was the one who thought of this. His heart clenched at the sight of his wife, alone, trying to show a brave front. He knows she's a capable and strong woman. That's why he fell in love with her in the first place. She challenged him, like no other woman has done before her.

A vibrant woman, full of heartwarming charms, a woman who could actually make him smile genuinely, the only person he can never trick (because she can see right through him), a very optimistic, intelligent, beautiful angel. And he had made her fall. Made her into a fallen angel; made her fall into a dark abyss, all alone. He blamed her for the loss of their child.

A week after their baby died, he moved away. He couldn't stand to see her, because her face kept on reminding him of their baby girl – his angelic, little angel – dead. His baby's eyes were tight shut. If she had her mother's purple eyes or his icy blue ones he doesn't know. And he'll never know. Even if she were covered in blood, he knew, he just knew, she had her mother's hair. A beautiful, silky, chocolate hair; and he knew, he knew she'd look like her mother. A spitting image of her; she was so tiny in his arms. She looked like she was just sleeping. But he knows she'll never wake up. She'll never be there to have her say her first word, first walk, first day of school, first crush, first everything. He was robbed of a child.

And he blamed his wife, a person who's just as heartbroken as he is, and left her all alone. He only thought of his pain. He never realized that, as much as he is hurt by how things were, Kana, is hurt too. She felt how he felt. She needed him. He turned away and left her on her own. He even filed for divorce a month later.

It's been half a year now. What his wife didn't know was, he withdrew his appeal a week ago. He just realized how badly he screwed up. He should've listened to her pleas. Will she forgive him? Will she give him another chance? He silently put his hand into his pocket, the one where his one final trick is.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The man, Niou Masaharu, slowly walked towards the bench where his wife is sitting on.

"Kana"

The woman looked up to find her husband right in front of her.

"Masaharu"

Masaharu bend down on his knees, surprising his wife. He took something from his pocket and his wife gasped in surprise. It was a ring. He held it in front of her, holding her hands tightly in his. It felt so right. He looked straight in her eyes. She could see what is in them: Longing. She cried.

"I know I screwed up. I screwed up big time. I love you and I don't want to lose you. Chihiro, Chihiro may not be with us anymore, but I know she doesn't want her parents to separate. She's sad already. I love you Kana. I made a mistake of leaving you alone, leaving you to suffer. It was… painful" Masaharu's voice croaked and his tears streaming down his face. "I didn't realize I'm not the only one who's hurt, devastated, by losing Chihiro. But please, please give me a chance. I'll prove to you my love. I can't live without you Kana. Will you take me again?" he held her hands tightly, as if it was his lifeline.

She looked at him with tears streaming down her face. She let go of his hands and cupped his face.

"Masaharu, I love you. I forgive you. Chihiro-chan won't want her parents to suffer like this. I love you, Masaharu" she kissed his forehead and gently placed hers in his. It was a simple gesture, but it means a lot to Masaharu. He gently placed the ring in her ring finger.

"I love you" they both quietly said to each other.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what do you think?


End file.
